Drey Wilkins
"Don't call me a hero. I'm an assassin. Nothing else."''- Drey Wilkins'' Drey Vasceilian Wilkins is a fictional character in the Ace Attorney Online roleplay, Endless Time, created by the user of the same name. He was first introduced on page 51 of the roleplay, while the battle of Mika Cadenza and Darken Cypher against Aaron was taking place, but canonically he has been a part of the story-line since the beginning of Endless Time. Drey is described as an expert archer and acrobat, an inefficient swordsman, and is known to be quick to anger. Appearance As shown in the page image, Drey wears a black cloak and hood, with a ebony longbow slung over his shoulder, and a battle/assassins knife in a sheath under his left arm. Drey also carries a short-sword on his left hip. Not pictured is a short-barrelled revolver kept in a dockers clutch, and a pair of switch-blade gauntlets. Drey's hair is unkempt, and he has a noteable scar under his left eye. Abilities Drey is a skilled archer, able to get a head-shot at over 100 Meters, an adept but inefficient swordsman, and a practising knivesman. He has a few meagre spells that help with stealth, and minor first aid. Drey has moderate skill with the Violin, and keeps one near his bed in the Sabolin castle. He brings it on long missions. Personality Due to the strange customs of Alia - his nation of birth - Drey can at times be cheery and light hearted, and at other times jump straight to silent and brooding, being very erratic with these changes, and finding many other states in between. He is usually overly serious, and can easily fly into a rage when insulted or offended. Backstory Drey was born in a small Alian town, the son of the town mayor, Arman Wilkins, and his wife, Marlene Wilkins. He grew up with his older sister, Maria Wilkins, and two of the other children in the town, Elise Amine and Ian Roves, learning nesscary skills for Alian life. By the age of 15, he could shoot a bow as well as any standard trained military archer, and would go on long hunting trips with his friends. When Drey was at the age of nineteen, the town was attacked by a group of roving bandits. The ensuing battle was destructive, resulting in the death of Marlene. Traumatized by the death of his wife, Arman fell on his own sword less than an hour after the battle was over. Left as the only son of the now deceased mayor, Drey had no choice to take up the position and attempt to rebuild the badly damaged settlement. After close to five months, the remaining population - less than half of those that had lived in the town before the attack - collectively decided that they should disperse and find new homes in the surrounding settlements. The now emotionally scarred Drey took his horse and bow, along with his fathers sword, and travelled across the country, heading into Darath. It was almost a year later when Drey received an offer to begin working under King Thereme of Darath. Still distraught over the loss of his mother and father, he readily accepted the offer, becoming one of Thereme's private assassins. He continued in this occupation for the next seven years, at some point becoming paired with Vincent Bodrovi. At an unknown point over the years, he was reunited with Elise Amine, and they began a relationship, which eventually culminated in marriage. Drey purchased an estate in Yalara with his some of his saved fees from Thereme's numerous bounties for Elise to live on, keeping her existence secret from everyone except Vincent for fear of her safety. Story Thus Far Coming soon. Trivia *Drey was the first player character to actively pursue Narome. Gallery '' Drey Wilkins.png|Official Character Art for Drey Wilkins - July 2012 Endlesstimebygotmlk77d4.jpg|Official poster for Endless Time. Drey is pictured on the far left, second row. '' Category:Characters Category:Player Characters